Qui j'aime ?
by deathnote-matt
Summary: Ven un lycéen attire les foudre de Vanitas mais pas comme il l'imaginer et son meilleur amie Terra lui avoue ses sentiment. Comment Vanitas va réagir a cette relation que vas faire sa jalousie? Je tiens juste a préciser que aucun perso kh ne m'appartient et ( Attention cette fic contient beaucoup de lemon ! )
1. Chapter 1 : La poche de frites

Chapitre 1 : la poche de frites

**19h30 merde je suis super en retard Terre et Aqua vont me tuer .Bon du calme, j'ai fini de m'habiller il me manque l'argent pour le mac do j'ai pas trop envie de les regarder manger .**  
_ Ventus tu devait pas partir il y a 10 min ?  
_ si papa mais dis tu aurais pas 20 euros a me dépanner ?  
_ c'est pas vrai -' tiens et tu remercieras tifa elle les as trouver parterre on se demande qui a pu les faire tomber !  
_ merci papa t'es génial ^^.  
**J'ai plus qu'a attendre le bus il y en a toutes les 10 min l'attente devrait plus être très longue sa fait longtemps qu'on c'est pas retrouver tous ensemble hors du lycée surtout que je peux les voir que pendant la pause ils pouvait pas être en seconde ou même en première mais pas en terminal sérieux sa craint la terminal sa veut dire que l'année prochaine je les verraient plus je devrait être heureux si Terra était pas si idiot il aurait pas redouble et je le verrais déjà plus X) .A le bus enfin, franchement j'aimerais pas être chauffeur y en as plein qui lui passe devant sans dire bonjour moi sa me déprimerais de la journée.**  
_ Hey venyx ? qu'est ce que tu fou ici ?  
_ Axel Oo ? je vais au mac do voir Aqua et Terra pourquoi ?  
**on es en dehors du lycée il pourrais enlever ce x a la fin de mon prénom sa m'arrangerai tout sa a cause de se jeu débile y en a deux a qui sa les arrange d'avoir ce surnom en même temps isa et lea c pas génial comme prénom pour des mecs.**  
_ je m'entendais pas a voir un gars de ma classe aujourd'hui et encore moins toi c rare a moins que ... hum tu déplaces rien que pour Aqua c sa je me disais que vous étiez trop proche !  
_ Tu ... Tu dis n'importe quoi on es amis c'est tout ! Arrête tes sous entendu ! et toi d'ailleurs ?  
_ Pareil que toi mac do voir un pote et saix. Avoue tu voudrait te la faire Aqua t'aime les plus âgée XD ?  
_ Mais arrête .. .. On es amis merde imagine toi avec saix tu voit sa fait pareil dans ma tête !  
_ Berk oh mais non mec t'es gore la ! je suis pas pd ! attend c Terra qui t'intéresse en faite ?Venyx que nous caches-tu ? Oo  
_ Mais non ...  
_ Ah je te laisse la, on es arriver je vais aller rejoindre mes potes a lundi ^^ venyx !  
_ Bye !  
**Moi et Terra même avec Aqua c'est inimaginable on es meilleur amis quoi merde ?!**  
_ Hey ven encore entrain de rêvasser .  
_Terra ^^ salut ou est Aqua ?  
_ Elle est a l'intérieur et passe les commande puis j'ai vu ton bus arriver alors je me suis dit je vais m'approcher. Quand tu m'es passer devant en fait ^^.  
_ Ah merde désoler Terra je pense a des trucs absurde.  
**Ah il fait meilleur a l'intérieur. Tiens Lea est rester dehors c'est pas vrai c'est un radiateur ce mec il a jamais froid, il es avec Isa normal quoi je me demande qui es leur troisième pote pour qu'il me dise pas son prénom je doit pas le connaitre sa doit être le brun qui viens les rejoindre il veut pas se retourner je voit pas sa tête .**  
_ Ven ?  
_ A ... Aqua salut désoler je ... euh.B  
_ Tu reluquer pas Lea a l'instant ?  
_ Non le brun qui es avec eux. non ! je le reluque pas je me demander qui sa pouvait être -.  
_ Bon d'accord.  
**enfin tous les trois on c'est mis dehors car a l'intérieur c'est blinder aucune place pour s'asseoir quand on as vu qu'il y avait qu'une poche de frites Aqua a pris que les hamburger je comprend sa revient a moins cher et on les mange jamais les frites.**  
_ On partage ^^  
**Je vis le regard de Terra et je compris que non il était pas question de partager on se jeter sur la poche une bataille de frites commença Terra lança les frites sur Aqua et moi pendant qu'on essayer de les recuperer quand j'eus une bonne poignets dans ma main je lui lance, il les a toutes esquive au bout de quelque minutes je sentis une main m'attraper par le col et me retournas d'un coup j'ai du me mettre sur la pointe des pieds quand il me souleva légèrement.**  
_Alors toi tu vas me le payer !  
**C'est le brun qui traîner avec Lea et Isa quand je vis les miettes de frittes sur ses vêtements et cheveux, j'avais compris quand Terra a esquiver ou les frittes sont aller -' .**  
_ Désoler ... c'était pas voulu ... je ...  
_ Ta gueule que se sois voulu ou pas n'y change rien a partir de maintenant je vais te pourrir le restant de tes jours.  
**Aqua mis une main sur les épaules du brun et Terra c'est mis entre moi et lui se qui lui fit me lâcher le col et je me retrouve enfin les deux pied parterre ouf.**  
Aqua : C'est bon t'as fini !  
Terra : On es vraiment désoler mais si tu le touche c'est toi qui vas avoir des soucis !  
_ C'est ce que vous dites maintenant mais je vais me faire un plaisir a casser cette belle amitié ^w^ !  
**il s'est retourner et puis il est parti en finissant sa phrase je suis dans la merde -' .**  
_ Hey venyx je crois que tu es dans une sacrée merde mon pote et un vrai connard quand l'envie lui prend en tout c'était trop drôle merci sa faisait longtemps que personne avait chercher Vanitas XD.  
_ Lea putain c'est pas drôle! c'est pote alors raisonne le aide moi !  
_ ne m'appelle pas comme sa c'est Axel ok ?! on es pas vraiment pote donc bonne chance XD et bye Venyx !  
_ Moi c'est Ven merde OK ?!  
_ Ok Venyx !  
**Et en voila un autre de parti avec isa d'ailleurs.**  
_ Bon Ven si se type te touche tu nous appelle directement Terra va vite le remettre a sa place.  
_ Ouais merci ^^ je sais que je peu compter sur vous ^^.  
_ C'est normal ven on es amis toi Aqua et moi.  
**oui c'est vrai se sont mais meilleur amis on as pu s'amuser toutes la soirée jusqu'à que ma mère appelle, elle as confiance en Terra et Aqua après tous on ce connait depuis ma 1er année de collège mais il se fait tard et comme toute les mère elle s'inquiète alors je vais rentrer a la maison.**  
_ Merci pour cette journée a la prochaine ^-^  
_ A toi aussi Ven.  
_ Rentre bien ^^.  
**Bon le bus viens de me passer devant super 10 min en plus attendre -' quel poisse je vois plus Aqua et Terra ils ont du rentrer chez eux aussi.**  
_ Tu remarque vraiment rien je suis sur je pourrait rester a coter de toi durant tout le trajet que tu ferais pas attention.  
_ Va ... Vanitas !  
_ Tiens ravis que tu connaisse mon prénom Ven.  
_ C'est Ventus seul mes amis on le droit de m'appeler Ven !  
_ Oh je suis pas l'ami de Ventus je vais pleurer attend non te frapper me suffira ^^.  
**Sa phrase s'acheva il me pris par le col il leva l'autre main prêt a me frapper. Je baissais la tête prêt a encaisser.**  
_ Quel bizu perdu sans ses amies incapable de se défendre pire qu'une fille je vais peut être m'attaquer a eux ils ont l'air plus amusant.  
_ Tu n'as pas intérêt de les toucher ! ( je le regarder l'air dur, je lui enlever la main de mon col )  
_ Oh j'ai touchée un point sensible on dirait je vais bien m'amuser surtout que t'es mignon en colère ;).  
_ Que ... quoi ?  
**J'ai du mal entendre c'est pas possible O-o**  
_ X) Ton bus et la !  
**J'ai rien compris de se qui se passer il mis une main sur mon torse et me poussa quand je retourner légèrement la tête je vis mon bus, les portes qui s'ouvre je tombais a l'intérieur je vis a l'extérieur que le dos d'une main en signe de salutation .**  
_ Ven ca va ? XD t'es vraiment le pire des maladroit que j'ai vu dans ma vie XD !  
_ Tatie Yuffie ça va ? tu fais quoi ? Oh tu es avec Xion ?  
_ Oui, elle voulais absolument m'accompagner je venais voir Cloud et voila que je tombe sur son fils.  
_ Coucou Xion tu as quel age maintenant ?  
_ 14 ans ^^.  
**L'heure passer une belle soirée en famille Xion qui discute avec mon petit frère Roxas en même temps ils ont le même age et vont au même collège ma mère qui discute avec sa sœur je suis parti dans ma chambre leur conversation m'intéresse pas vraiment, j'ai 16 ans je veux pas gêner Xion et Roxy encore moins mes parents.**  
_ Tiens tu vas déjà au lit ?  
_ Van ... qu'est ce tu fou dans ma chambre !  
_ Cri pas comme sa on pourrait t'entendre et puis c'est bien d'aérer ta chambre mais fait aussi penser a fermer la fenêtre tu pourrais attraper froid !  
**Merde j'étais tellement presser en partant que j'ai oublier de fermer la fenêtre -' sa lui donne pas le droit de rentrer dans la maison pourquoi il se rapproche d'aussi prés ! Il me tiens le menton avec sa main nos lèvres sont si prés c'est pas possible que se passe t'il ? Sur le coup j'ai rien vu en même temps je venais de fermer les yeux mais je crois bien avoir senti des lèvres se presser contre les miennes une main passa dans mon dos et j'entendis un claque je crois que c'est le verrou de ma porte non ?!**  
_ Lâche-moi !  
_ oh déjà mais sa ne fait que commencer tu te plaindra plus tard ne t'en fais auras qu'as te plaindre quand tu auras mal !  
**Je me suis retourner en le poussant et essayant d'ouvrir le verrou car je veux vraiment pas savoir ce que ce malade mental a derrière la tête mais je sentis une main qui me tira en arrière et me fis m'écraser parterre.**  
_ MAM... papa ...  
_ Chuuuut !  
**Il pressa sa main contre ma bouche pour me faire taire et mis un doigt sur la sienne pour me faire signe de me taire. Il m'embrassa je serra les dents quand je senti sa main se balader j'ouvris la bouche je pouvais sentir sa langue se faufiler a l'intérieur j'essayer de le repousser avec mes bras mais il les coinça sous ses jambes, il sorti un torchon de sa poche il le glissa dans ma bouche je sentais le tissu rentrer ses doigts forcer l'entrer pour être sur que le torchon reste dans ma bouche je laissa passer des couinement des larmes jailliraient presque il me levais et me mis sur le lit je sentis du métal entourer mes poignets je lever la tête pour constater qu'il m'as menotter a la barre en métal de mon lit je me tordis me servir de mes jambes étaient fort inutile je sentis ses lèvres et une de ses mains jouer avec mes tétons les frôlants, les prenants, puis les tordants je cris de douleur je pouvais le voir sourire mordants mon tétons on aurais dis un chat tétant sa mère si la situation n'était pas un viol ! Non non non c'est lèvres se diriger vers le bas mon corp bouillonne j'en peux plus de ses mains, de ses caresse pilier arrête ! ouf ses lèvres remontent mais je sentis sa mains retirer mon bas et saisir mon entrejambe faisant des vas et viens il va si vite c pas possible merde !**  
_ Tu sens si bon j'ai de la chance, tu t'es laver se soir non ?!C'est bien de t'être soignée aujourd'hui X) je vais bien m'amuser !  
**Aqua Terra aider moi ! Il me retourna, il mis ses mains sur mes hanches quand il me tira très fort en arrière je pousser un cris si fort que sans le torchon le quartier aurait pu comprendre se que j'endure, il poussa et retira mon bassin je m'abandonner a la douleur sa fait trop mal quand il accelera je sentis une sensation agréable dans mon corp je comprend pas je devrait être dégoûter et au final j'aime sa pourquoi ?! Je le sentis aller plus vite et plus profond en moi ma respiration haleter grâce au torchon le plaisir que j'ai ne s'entend pas mais le sien si ! sa respiration était si forte j'en pouvais plus elle est si excitant c'est si bon je voudrait que ce moment dur toute la nuit que sa aille plus vite quand je repris un peu conscience des choses je remarquais que j'ai pris le rythme des vas et viens. Il fait si chaud j'aimerais tellement que sa continu mais je suis si epuiser si fatiguer quand je senti un liquide chaud me remplir suivi d'un bruit profonds qui émaner de van et de moi mais étouffer par le torchon il retire les menottes et le torchon je n'ai plus la force de crier ni de bouger je ferme les yeux doucement tout doucement .**  
_ Bye Ven fait de beau rêve :3


	2. Chapter 2 : Stupide ou vrai ?

**Chapitre 2 : Stupide ou vrai ?**

_ Ven arrête de faire dodo viens déjeuner ! Pourquoi tu as fermer la porte ?

_ Ah Roxy mais il est quel heure je veux dormir !

_ Bah 11 h ^^

_ Quoi déjà ?

**C'est pas possible déjà vite il faut que ..." AAAAHH " (boum) a mes jambes s'est pas vrai, j'ai mal partout surtout a un point précis et pourquoi la fenêtre est ouverte ... VANITAAAAS ! Il va me le payer cette obsédé !**

_ Ven ça va j'ai entendu un bruit ?

_ Oui je suis tomber de mon lit rien de grave je m'habille et je vais a la douche et on vas déjeuner ok ?

_ok ^^

**Mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai mal au CUL ! C'est fou comme l'eau chaude sa apaise (" **_T'es mignon en colère ", "Ven fait de beau rêve "_** ) Argh ! Pourquoi je pense a lui es pourquoi il prononce mon prénom avec une voix aussi ... aussi ... séduisante, pourquoi j'éprouve des sentiment comme sa a son égard, et pour couronner le tout c'est un mec ! Faut voir les choses positivement je risque de plus le revoir car même si il sait ou j'habite je suis presque jamais chez moi en plus aujourd'hui je vais chez Terra et il est pas non plus au lycée donc a part en dehors de chez moi et du lycée je peux pas croiser ce .. connard tout simplement avec ses mains douces et son souffle si chaud ... Argh !**

_ Ven t'as fini ?

_ oui petit frère je m'habille t'inquiète pas j'arrive ^^.

Tiens Xion et la, elle as du rester dormir.

_ Salut Xion ou sont les parents ?

_ ma mère viens me chercher ce soir et tes parents dorment encore .

**Bon cette fois ci je vais être rapide sinon Terra va me hurler dessus si je suis encore en retard surtout que je dois être chez lui vers 12 h et qu'il est ...11 h 55. Non mais c'est pas vrai j'ai mis 1 h sous la douche tout sa c'est la faute de Vanitas ! **

_ Roxy j'y vais a demain soir d'accord ^^

_ ok mais (** il est parti** ) t'es affaires ...

_ XD il est toujours aussi tête en l'air ton grand frère ;)

_ Ouais -' bon je vais lui amener se soir sinon il vas être dans la merde pour demain au lycée.

_ Je t'accompagne ^^ ma mère te déposeras au pire.

...

**Bon aucun Vanitas en vu depuis tout a l'heure ! ^^ et je suis bientôt arriver chez Terra trop bien. (ding dong ) Normalement il devrait être la ?**

_ Ah Ven j'ai cru que tu viendrai plus tu as battu ton record 30 min de retard ! ( lui caresse la tête )

_ Oui je sais je suis désolé j'ai pas vu l'heure passer.

*** sonnerie de téléphone ***

**Qui peut bien m'appeler tiens Roxas ? **

_ Ven t'aurais pas oublier tes affaires ?

_ Euh ... -'

_ t'inquiète je te les amenerais ce soir vu que tatie passe par la bas pour ramener Xion.

_ Ok merci encore frangin

_ Parfois j'ai du mal a savoir qui est vraiment l'aînée.

*** tut tut tut ***

_ XD je me disais t'es arriver léger.

_ Oh ça va !

_ Bon tu veux un truc a boire ? Et pas de nouvelle de Vanitas ?

_ Oui du sirop bleu stp.

_ ok et pour Vanitas ? ( lui tend le verre )

_ Ah ... eh ben ... rien.

_ T'es sur ?

_ Oui t'inquiète pas depuis hier soir j'ai aucune nouvelle de lui.

**Pas depuis le mac do mais depuis ma chambre mais c'est qu'un détail vaut mieux que je me taise il s'en ferais trop de soucis pour sa.**

_ D'accord ^^ en tout cas a partir de maintenant je serais 24 h/24, a te protéger.

_ Terra tu sais je peux me protéger je suis plus un gamin.

_ C'est ce que tu dis mais je me fais du soucis tu sais ?!

(** Ven fini son verre** )

**Je baissa la tête faisant surement des yeux de chiens battu mais j'en ai marre qu'on me protège je suis grand merde.**

_ Je sais mais j'aimerais bien que tu me considère comme un adulte comme toi et Aqua.

( **Terra pose son verre** )

_ Ven ... je te considère déjà comme un adulte si je veux te protéger c'est pas parce que je pense que t'es un gamin c'est parce que ...

**Je n'avais pas vu j'avais pas fait attention mais je compris vite qu'il n'allait pas finir sa phrase quand je sentis que nos fronts étaient collés je lever les yeux vers lui je deviné facilement la fin de sa phrase comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer ?! Il mit sa main sur ma joue la leva lentement pour faire rencontrer nos lèvres mon cœur s'emballe tellement ce baiser me semble duré des années mes yeux se sont fermes sans que je l'ai remarqué. Terra depuis quand tu attend sa !**

_... je t'aime Ven et toi ?

_ Euh.. ben ... je ...euh !

**Je suis a peu près sur de rougir comme une tomate a l'heure qu'il est surtout si il continu a me regarder comme sa !**

_ T'es trop mignon tu es aussi rouge que quand t'es en colère ^^.

**(" **_T'es mignon en colère_** ") Sa y est je me suis transformer en piment mais pourquoi je pense a Vanitas principalement a ces mots dit avec sa voix je le déteste j'aime Terra et c'est tout ou ... oh je sais pas *-* a l'aide !**

_ Terra je sais pas mais je pense que moi aussi et pas cette imbécile de Vanitas !

_ Pourquoi tu parles de lui ?

_ Hein .. euh ..non rien, pour rien ?!

**merde -' ( ding dong ) ouf sauvé.**

_ je vais voir qui c'est Ven ^^ sa doit être les pizzas!

_ ok Terra.

**Ouais c'est bien les pizzas je peux sentir cette douce odeur ce qui veut dire que la prochaine fois c'est mon petit frère avec mes affaires ^^.**

_ Ven je nous ai pris des basic une chacun ok ^^ ?

_ Ouais trop bien merci Terra (** lui fait un bisou sur la joue** ) ^^ .

**Terra et vraiment mignon quand je le surprend il rougis il ne s'y attendait pas ^^. ( ding dong )**

_ Ah cette fois c'est pour moi c'est surement mes affaires ^^.

**On ne voit pas l'entrée depuis le couloir c'est assez gênant.**

_ Salut Ven tiens tes affaire.

_ Van ... Vanitas !O-O

_ Ouais je suis passer chez toi, ton adorable petit frère m'as dit que tu étais la ! Alors pourquoi ne pas passer te voir n'est ce pas ? Surtout que l'odeur de ton shampoing m'as manqué ! ( **s'approche et renifle** )

_ Merci pour mes affaires ( **lui prends le sac des mains** ).

_ Terra joue avec toi, il ne te désire pas autant que moi !

**Il a mis une main sur mes fesses et m'embrassa sans même avoir eu le temps de répondre après tout qu'est ce qu'il en sait de ce que Terra ressent pour moi et comment le sais t'il ?!**

_ C'est stupide !

_ Stupide ou vrai ?

_ ... Attend Van part pas explique toi au moins ?!

**Que ... que voulais-t'il dire et comment le sais-t'il ? Terra ne joue pas avec moi il a jamais étais aussi franc et honnête !**

_ Ven tu fais quoi ?

_ Euh rien j'arrive ^^.

**voila comment c'est passer le reste de la journée on as joué puis rigolé, délirer et son père Léon est rentrer sa faisait longtemps que je l'avait pas vu puis il est pas rester encore sur une autre affaires on as profiter de son absence pour boire un peu puis au fil de la soirée Terra étais de moins en moins présent coup de téléphone, concentrer sur le jeu j'ai l'impression d'être un décor ou peut être que je tiens mal l'alcool, mais merde je suis pas un objet de déco et encore moins a ce que Van m'as comparer un objet de désire... depuis quand je l'appelle Van, depuis quand il embrume mes pensées (" **_Pourquoi tu parles de lui ? _**") pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il me connait si bien comme si qu'il lisait dans mes penser je pense tellement a des choses simples, si futile qu'il arrive a deviner et Terra veut me protéger pourquoi ils m'aiment, si je suis si niais et fragile comme ils le pensent ! moi je les détestes je déteste qu'on joue avec mes sentiments Aqua aide moi ! Je sais plus ou donner de la tête je suis entrain de croire un inconnue et de douter de mon meilleur ami .**

_ Ven ... tu pleure ?

_ Non pas du tout !

**Il as mis une main sur mon épaule.**

_ Hey Ven tu veux qu''on aille au lit, tu as l'air épuiser tu tiens presque plus debout !

_ Ouais ...

**je tourner la tête sur le cote de façon a ce qu'il ne voit pas la peine dans mes yeux bien qu'elle est facile a lire on se mire en caleçons près a dormir ...**


	3. Chapter 3 : Ne doute pas de moi !

Chapitre 3 : Ne doute pas de moi !

_*** je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud de Vanitas dans ma nuque allant doucement à mes lèvres il semble hésiter je joue avec sa langue je voulais tellement que la nuit dernière recommence mais sans le torchon et les menottes je ne suis pas maso. ses mains se trimballe sur mes hanches elles sont rugueuse au lieu d'être fine et douces quelque choses cloches mais quoi ?Je ne sais pas mais il est si doux, ont eu la même idée quand je vis sa main allait a mon entrejambe pour entamer des vas et viens comme la mienne sur son entrejambe faisant de même plus la soirée se terminer plus sa s'accélère puis je l'ai senti descendre le long de mon torse laissant des baiser sur son passage il faisait si chaud, j'en pouvais tellement plus que je suis venu je senti ses main sur mes hanches pour me placer au-dessus de lui contrairement à la dernière fois sa me fais pas mal c'est peut-être la preuve que les verres de whisky sont bien passés c'est tellement bon sa s'accélère tellement j'en peux plus de cette tel douceur qui est fait tellement du bien ...***_

_ Van ... Vanitas

**Je me réveillée dans un endroit que je connais c'est chez Terra ? Mais ma tête j'ai super mal j'ai des courbatures partout. Il y a l'empreinte de Terra dans le lit il est où ? Et qu'est ce qui c'est passé je me souviens qu'on s'enfilé les bière puis le whisky les a remplacer et après dodo oui c'est sa on a fait que dormir ^^ ! J'ai voulu me lever pour aller voir ou Terra était quand j'aperçus mon corps est nu ? O-O et sur le sol il n'y avait pas que mon caleçons je remis vite mes affaires quand Terra arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte le petit déjeuner a la main.**

_ Tiens tu es réveillée ( me donne un bisou sur le front ) je t'ai fait un chocolat chaud comme t'aime ^^.

_ Merci (/) Terra euh faut qu'on parle de ce qui c'est passer hier soir ...

_ ? Oui pk ? (me lance un regard inquiet) t'es enceinte XD.

_ T'es con ! Attend on l'a fait ?

_ Hein ? Tu te souviens plus tu étais si touchée que ça ?

_ De ... (merde) qu'est ce qui c'est passé exactement ?

_ / ben on c branlé et puis ... enfin j'ai ... je t'ai enc..* tousse *..er.

**Oh O_O c'est bien ce que je crains j'ai par ailleurs déversé mon chocolat chaud par le nez me faisant extrêmes mal aux narines à ne pas refaire ! **

_ Que ... Quoi ?

_ Ven tu m'aimes ?

_ OUI ! La n'est pas la question !

_ Ven avec qui tu l'as déjà fait ?

_ Comment ?

_ Non rien ...

_ Il faut que je rentre chez moi ?

_ Et le lycée ?O-o

**Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié ! Terra s'est habillé et j'ai fait de même on est parti pour le lycée quand devant on vis Aqua qui nous attendre discutant avec Vanitas.**

_ Aqua faut que je te parle !

_ Terra on vas pas laisse van et ven ensemble !

_ Et alors ? (Terra pris Aqua par la main et l'emena loin)

**Terra s'en fiche de me laisser avec Vanitas alors qui sais pertinemment que se mec veut me défoncer et Aqua l'a appelé Van depuis quand ils sont s'y proche ? Et que vas t'il lui dire pour vu qu'il lui dise pas cette nuit je pourrais plus regarder Aqua dans les yeux !**

_ On dirait que t'es ami te laisse tomber j'espère que tu t'as bien éclaté avec Terra car moi aussi !

_ Je m'en fiche de tes relations sexuelle !

**Il s'est rapproché pour me parler au creux de l'oreille.**

_ Même si c'est avec Aqua !

_ Que ... quoi ?!

**Je devenais rouge je senti une pointe sur mon cœur j'avais mal je voulais pleurer mais les larmes ne sortait pas pourquoi ça me fait sa après tout je ne l'aime pas je ne l'aime pas ! Ou peut-être que j'ai mal pour Aqua ? oui c'est forcément ça ! et pourtant je me sent surtout trahis par elle.**

_ Ven as-tu réellement couchée avec cette abruti ?!

_ Ce n'est pas un abruti mais mon ami et surement autant que toi et Aqua je vous souhaite que du plaisir!

_ Ven j'espère que tu seras là ce soir ...

**Je cri que j'irais chez terra mais il était déjà bien loin je ne pense pas qu'il m'ai entendu ... je vis Aqua et Terra revenir je baisse la tête à la vue de Aqua comment a-t-elle pu ce n'est pas possible, il se serais venger, il était au courant de ce qui allait se passer ?**

_ Ven Terra et moi de vont te parler de quelque chose ...

_ Oui !

_ Voilà Terra m'a dit que vous avez ... enfin bref avec qui l'as-tu fait avant ?

**De quoi Terra me posa la même question quand on s'est levé .**

_ Euh ... pourquoi je te répondrai

_ Mais Ven pourquoi tu es sur la défensive Terra et moi on s'inquiète Ven !

_ Fallait y penser avant de coucher avec Vanitas !

**Je partis en pleurant je les dis j'ai dit ce que je pensais mais je ne pense pas que c'était la bonne solution car je vis leur regard d'incompréhension. Je partis en cour Léa en se mettant a coter de moi avait un regard de regret on aurais dit qu'il était désolé ?**

_ Ven ... au faite pour mon pote qui était a mac do tu sais Vanitas ?

_ Oui ( J'en ai marre même en cours je pouvais pas m'enfuir de la réalité )

_ C'est moi qui lui ai donné ton adresse, je suis désolé mec ça va ?

_ Hein ... ah c'est rien mais dis-moi il est pas du lycée ?

_ Non il suit des cours par correspondance ^^.

_ Ah ok.

**Au moins une question de résolu je me disais bien que quelqu'un lui avait donné mon adresse mais qui je me le demandais. A la pause je vis Aqua aller vers moi j'aurais voulu me retourner et partir si je n'étais pas derrière des murs ! **

_ Ven je ne l'ai pas fait ... avec Van ... c'est avec lui que tu l'as fait.

_ Comment mais Vanitas m'as dit que ... est pourquoi tu étais si familière avec lui ... comment vous le savais ?

_ Parce qu'il est passé hier soir pour me menacer mais au final il avait autres choses dans ses yeux je me suis rendu compte que c'était de la tristesse. Il a trouvé sa stupide et on a parlé et il est parti maintenant je comprends mieux moi-même ...

_ Terra m'en veux ...

_ D'avoir pensé a Van pendant que vous le faisiez non voyons il est la forme XD !

_ Aqua c'est pas drôle -'.

_ Qui tu aimes vraiment Ven ?

_ Terra je crois ...

_ Pas très convainquant tout ça. Quoi qu'il arrive Ven moi je serais toujours la ^^.

_ Merci Aqua désoler d'avoir douté .

**Les prochains cours sonna comment j'ai pu douter d'Aqua je suis stupide. Vanitas tu vas me le payer d'avoir menti ! Comment je vais arranger les choses avec Terra maintenant -'.Le midi sonna je rejoigne Terra et Aqua.**

_ Terra je suis désoler ...

**Le repas était bien silencieux seul Aqua était souriante essayant de détendre l'atmosphère mais rien n'y fait on déposa nos plateau je posa un baiser sur la joue de Terra avant de retourner en cours. En m'éloignant j'ai pu entendre Aqua dire " **mais tu ne vois pas qu'il s'en veut rattrape le !** " mais je ne vis pas Terra bouger d'un millimètre. Durand tous les cours de l'après-midi mon cerveau sembla désactivé et puis pourquoi Vanitas a cherché à se venger on n'est pas ensemble je ne l'aime pas **" il avait autres choses dans ses yeux je me suis rendu compte que c'était de la tristesse** " mais lui m'aime et Terra aussi m'aime et j'ai tout gâché avec les deux je suis trop fort -' comment je vais faire ? Je sais plus quoi penser est ce que je déteste vraiment Van est ce que j'aime vraiment Terra ? Les cours passe les professeurs m'ont demandé d'arrêter de dormir mais j'en peux plus j'ai besoin de repos -'. La fin des cours cool ^^ jusqu'a que je vis Aqua et Van à l'entrée ils étaient très proche leur lèvres sont trop proche jusqu'a que plus aucune distance les séparent. C'est un sentiment étrange d'être brisé c'est comme si il y avait plus rien autours de moi comme si que j'avais perdu tous mes sens j'étais désorienter je sais plus où j'allais je sais plus ce que je faisais juste cette voie cette misérable voix** " je vais me faire un plaisir à casser cette belle amitié **" ****il as gagné grâce à lui j'ai tout perdu plus d'Aqua ni de Terra il me reste plus rien ... J'ai pris le portail de derrière pour sortir du lycée je pense qu'il m'ont pas vu je sentis mes jambes commencer à courir vers le portail soudainement une personne me rentrèrent dedans enfin c'était l'inverse mais c'est pas grave !**

_ Ven !

**C'était Terra que faisait-il l'as ? Avec toujours cette frustration sur son visage on dirait que je le dégoute. **

_ Désoler je n'ai pas fait attention ... (je me cacher derrière mes mèches car des larmes commence à apparaitre)

_ Hey Ven qu'est-ce que tu me fais la !

**Il me prit dans ses bras tentant de me réconforter et mon dieu que je lui en remercie car sa a séchée mes larmes.**

_ Tu sais je t'en veux pas et puis je me rends compte que l'erreur venait de moi après tout comment j'ai osé te toucher alors que tu étais pas dans ton état normal je suis désoler de ce qui c'est passé Ven maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu as !

_ Oui ... C'est juste que je ne voulais pas voir Van et il est à l'entrée du lycée avec Aqua -'

_ C'est sa qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

_ Non ... euh ... les profs ont fait que m'engueler j'en ai marre et puis Aqua et Van ils ... ils se sont embrassés ...

_ Je vois Ven tu as des sentiments pour lui c'est ça ?

_ Hein ... non beurk pas à lui !

_ Ne mens pas Ven !

_ -' Je ne sais pas.

**Je raccompagna Terra chez lui ^^ on est redevenu ami enfin que pendant un moment le temps que tout se calme et comme sa on pourras enfin être heureux je rentrais chez moi personne à la maison ? Ma mère m'appela au moment où j'ai remarqué leur absence pour me dire que mon petit frère a eu un problème au collège elle raccrocha avant que j'ai pu en apprendre plus. Je me projeter dans ma chambre quand je sentis une main me prendre par le col et ferma la porte directe !**

_ Putain t'étais ou ?!

_ Encore t'en as pas marre de rentrer comme sa chez les gens !

_ Cette fois la porte était ouverte maintenant tu réponds à ma question !

_ En quoi ça t'intéresse !

**Il déménagea sa main pour les mettre sur mes épaules en forçant pour que je reste cloué a la porte quand il mit sa tête sur mon épaule je la sens devenir mouillé.**

_ T'as pas l'air de te rende compte que je m'inquiète pendant que tu es chez pas ou? En faisant je ne sais pas quoi? Moi je m'inquiète car je ... putain !

_ Van... Je ne comprends pas !

**Il releva la tête les yeux fermés et m'embrassa je comprends vraiment plus rien il joue avec moi enfaite il aime Aqua et moi ? Je me serais trompé sur toute la ligne ?**

_ Mais ... je t'ai vu embrasser Aqua à la sortie du lycée ?

_ J'avoue je t'ai menti quand je t'ai dit que j'avais couché avec mais de la a inventé des choses Ven ? Désoler mais non je ne l'ai jamais embrassé elle et pas mon style !

**J'ai halluciner c'est vrai que de là ou j'étais c'est plausible -' je suis vraiment idiot j'ai encore douté d'Aqua !**

_ Alors rassuré !

_ Oui ... mais vous vous disiez quoi ?

_ Que tu pourrais me sucer maintenant par exemple vu que d'après ce que tu as dit " je voulais tellement que ça recommence " tu te souviens pas ? c'est pourtant ce que Terra a affirmé que t'as dit qui l'as répété a Aqua qui me l'as répété à moi :3 alors qu'est-ce que tu en dit ?

**C'est pour ça qu'ils le savent que je l'avais déjà fait putain j'étais vraiment cuit ce soir-là pour ne pas m'en rappeler, avant d'avoir pu donner une réponse a Van je le senti descendre et se placer son mon tee shirt pour jouer avec mes têtons verrouillant encore la porte.**

_ Attend Van !

_ Ah sa non mais rassure toi cette fois sans menottes n'y baïonnette enfin sa dépendra du bruit que tu feras :3' !

**Il m'enleva le tee shirt me poussant sur le lit me caressant les têtons en laissant des baisers le long de mon cou je sentis nos chaleur monter je l'embrassa et lui donne des baisers sur le coup lui caressant le dos pendant qu'il pince mes têtons obtenant un gémissement de ma part ses lèvres m'embrassa avant de partir vers le bas laissant une tonnes de bisous sur son sillon je pouvais le sentir léchant mon entrejambe et l'ingurgiter d'un seul coup jouant toujours avec mes têtons je sorti un gémissement j'avais oublié à quel point Van est bon quand il augmenta la cadence ou il allait plus vite et allant plus loin je sorti un profond gémissement quand ma substance glissé dans la gorge de Vanitas quand je le vis sortir un tube de sa poche et mis le liquide sur sa bite qui était déjà tendu au fur et à mesure de mes gémissements sans prévenir il mis ses mains encore plein de lubrifiant sur mes hanches et s'enfonça d'un seul coup je sorti un cris de douleur qui contrairement à la 1er fois laissa vite place a du plaisir si intense .**

_ Tu m'as manqué Ven et cette fois je veux être la dernière personne à te baiser !

_ Tais-toi ... va plus vite.

_ XD ok à tes ordres princesse !

_ Hey !

**Il exauça mon vœu et allait plus vite plus profond c'était si bon je ne pouvais pas retenir mais gémissements qui fut de plus en plus présents et surtout plus en plus entendu au bout d'un moment j'ai eu peur que mes parents rentrent mais heureusement rien je me demande quand même quel problème as eu mon frère ? Un liquide chaud a l'intérieur de moi me ramena a la situation présente quand je fis entendre un gémissement assez féminin tandis que Van c'etait tout l'inverse je m'écrasa sur le lit et lui sur moi .**


End file.
